Home
by xyou'rethemusicinmex
Summary: College has started, Gabriella was on a Gap Year, travelling around the world. Troy's biggest game is coming up...will he be able to do it without his lucky charm of a girlfriend? From the author of Arranged Marriage... R


**HOME**

19 year old, Troy Bolton walked into the building. The hot, blue eyed, blonde haired boy was enough to make any girl faint. Girls swooned over him. Maybe it was his million dollar grin; maybe it was the way that his bold bangs fell in front of his deep, penetrating eyes; maybe it was his sexy wink; maybe it was his athletic body, that was well chistled; maybe it was his status at the college.

He was the unbeatable, basketball captain at UCLA college. As soon as Troy entered the hallway, he was greeted by basketball buddies... and girls. But no other girl was like his girlfriend of 4 years, Gabriella Montez. She was taking a gap year before attending college. She too will be attending UCLA, but not until September. Today was a special day for Troy. Today was his big basketball game, one that decides on his life career. Scouts were coming to watch him, he was beyond nervous.

'Hey Troy,' a girl said as she came up to him and rubbed his chest with her manicured, varnished nail.

'Uh...hey,' Troy said, pushing her hand away from his chest; he did not even know who she was. The girl was taken back by his actions.

'So after tonight's game, which I'm sure you will win, want to go to the after party with me?' she asked.

'Ok, back up there, Number 1, I don't know who you are. Number 2 basketball is not a one man show, it's a team sport. Number 3 I am not interested in going out with you or anyone to the after party. In fact I am not even thinking of attending.' He said, before he walked away. Katie Kingston could not believe it. This guy was so loyal to his girlfriend. Some girl adored him because of that. Troy would never dream of cheating on Gabriella. She meant the world to him. He would be stupid, if he cheated on her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Troy sighed as he placed his books into his locker and took out his gym bag. He missed Gabriella so much. He could not wait till she comes back next month. Even though he spoke to her on the phone or om IM every night, he still missed seeing her in person, being able to kiss her, heck... being able to hold her.

'Hey man,' Chad Danforth said as he walked up to his best friend.

'Hey,' Troy said half-heartedly. Chad sighed.

'Missing Gabriella?' Chad asked. Troy nodded sadly. 'Me too man, me too. I miss seeing my little sister. At least it's not long before she comes back. Only a month left man, only a month,' Chad said. But on the inside Chad was smirking. Troy was in for a big suprise this afternoon. 'But don't let this affect your game man,' Chad warned.

THE day went by as many girls asked Troy out, but they were rejected each time. Troy was becoming annoyed and frustrated by the minute, when will they understand that he was not single. This only added stress as the tension and nervousness of the basketball game grew. When Troy went home that afternoon her was surprised. He opened the door, only to find Gabriella sitting on the couch grinning. Troy stood there shocked. His eyes were wide with surprise.

She hadn't changed one bit. He could still het lost in her chocolate brown eyes and her long bouncy brunette curls, were something that he could play with all day, and never get bored with. Her slim figure and more tanned skin than what she naturally had, made her even more hot than the last time he had seen her.

'Ella?' he said, not believing his eyes. Gabriella nodded, standing up.

'Yeah Troy it's me,' she said, smiling when her boyfriend pinched himself making sure that he was not dreaming. Troy held his arms out for her, when he realised that he was not dreaming. She ran into them immediately. She giggled as Troy spun her around. He peppered her with kisses.

'I've...missed...you...so...much,' Troy managed to mutter in between kisses.

'I've...missed...you...too...' she replied.

Their lips met, with unbelievable passion and desire. Their tongues battled for dominance. Troy picked her up, she let her legs wrap around his waist. Slowly, without breaking their kiss, Troy led her upstairs into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed as he climbed on top of her. He rested his elbows either side of her shoulders so that he did not squeeze her with his weight.

They resumed kissing. Troy kissed down her jaw line and his lips met with her neck. He worked his way towards her sweet spot, gently sucking and nibbling on her skin. That was enough to make Gabriella moan in pleasure. She could not believe that after being apart for 6 months, he could still remember exactly where to kiss her and what gave her absolute delight. When he had reached her sweet spot he began to bite on it, wanting to make his mark.

Her fingers travelled up his shirt. She rubbed her nails along his nipples, he groaned against her neck; the effect she had on him made him bite into her skin deeper, this made her moan. It was almost like a domino effect. She tugged on his shirt, wanting it off. He broke away from her to do so.

She smiled when she saw how much his six-pack had developed in the six months span. While they were apart, Troy decided that he might as well remove her top. He gasped when he saw her red and black lacy bra, and her belly button piercing he felt his erection grow. His heart swelled with pride aas he noticed that she still was wearing his T necklace.

'I'm sorry my dear, but that piece of clothing has to go,' he whispered huskily. Gabriella giggled lightly. Troy unclasped her bra expertly. He threw the article of clothing into a corner of the room, not really caring. He kissed down from her neck and covered each inch of her body with kisses. Trying his hardest not to miss one spec of skin. He had missed having contact with her and her body. He wanted to take things slow. It felt so good to be able to finally touch her .

His lips finally came in contact with her breasts. She had firm breast with small rose colored aureolas. Her nipples were already tight and firm. He sucked and pulled on her nipples, as if her was trying to draw milk from it; whilst his other hand was massaging her other breast. His fingers barely tickled across her nipples, his hand softly caressed and cradled the weight of her breast in his hand. Just the act of reaching out to her, made her aroused and excited. Gabriella moaned in delight. Her breathing starts to deepen and catch in her lungs. Once Troy had finished with her right breast, he moved onto her left breast, carrying out the same procedure.

She then began unbuttoning his pants. Tugging him playfully toward her, she maneuvered the button from the hole. Looking up into his adoring face, she slowly pulled the zipper down, loosening his pants further. As they start to fall from his hips, she follows then downward, her hands sliding over his hips and down the outside of his thighs. Once his pants are free of his legs and lying in a bunch at his feet, Troy sits down upon the bed and presses Gabriella downward, so she now lies back upon the silky bedspread. Lying next to her, he rests his arm over her stomach, and turns her toward him. Pressing forward, his head resting on his arm, he pulls her into a kiss. Starting slowly at first, then abandoning control and sinking fast into pure relentless passion.

Troy suddenly breaks free from the soul melting kiss and sitting up next to Gabriella, begins undoing her pants. Pausing to seek her approval, he unzips her pants and feels her hips lift from the bed as he slides them off of her. With one quick motion he drags her pants from her body, and she kicks them free of her feet. Troy sat beside her gazing at her, eyes trailing over the curve of her thigh, the soft mound of hair between her legs, the dip of her stomach, where a studded T bellybutton ring laid, matching her necklace and the swell of her breasts. He stopped only when he reached her face, and there he bestowed a look of utter and complete happiness.

Reaching out a hand to him, she invited him down next to her. He took her hand, and instead of laying there beside her, he dragged her upward to sit beside him. Her legs hanging off the side of the bed, her torso turned toward him. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into a strong embrace. In his arms she felt so safe. So welcome. So loved. She would willingly remain forever there.

His lips tickled the edge of her ear as he whispered "My Gabriella, God, you are a beautiful woman."

He laid her back down on the bed softly. As he then dragged his hands along the sides of her legs, until they both rested upon her knees. Looking up once more at her, he started to trail tiny kisses down between her breasts, and along the center of her belly. Pausing at her navel, he slipped his tongue into it, and sucked upon it, playing with it, running his tongue around the edge and dipping it in all the while playing with her ring, sucking on the cold metal.

She ran a hand through his hair as he moved on from her belly. He slowly removed her jeans and thong. He let his hands travel up her legs and then finally let them rest on her knees whilst he kissed up her leg. Then feeling pressure upon her knees, she allowed him to push her legs open further. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pleasure. She could feel his gaze upon her, felt his fingers as they trailed up her inner thighs. She shivered as he ran his fingers over the lips of her vagina, playing with the curls of hair there.

"You are so wet," he murmured as his finger dipped between the lips of her vagina. Gabriella moaned in response, her fingers digging into the quilt. As Troy began to spread her lips open further she shuddered in pleasure. His touch was so gently, so careful.

Troy's fingers slowly opened the folds revealing the glistening skin, each fold seemed to cover a treasure he sought to unearth. He softly ran his finger from the base of her opening upward, until he found the hard knob of her clitoris amongst the folds there. Gabriella could not help but shudder and shiver under his touch. Then suddenly she felt his tongue lapping over her, as Troy began exploring her with his mouth. He would lap roughly over her clit, feeling it swell in response until it stood out from its hidden den, glistening and red.

When it was fully extended he took it into his mouth and sucked at it, his tongue darting small circles around it. Gabriella's hips pressed upward toward his mouth, pressing herself tight against his mouth. She cried out in pleasure as he began running his lips up and down on the small knob. Quickly he would suck it in and out of his mouth...sucking and lapping at it all the while until Gabriella cried out, "Yes, oh my God, Yes!!" He could feel her body tense and press upward grinding herself against his face.

As Troy could sense she was nearing orgasm, he slipped two fingers deep into her. They slid so easily into her, gliding over her velvety walls. He sunk them in deep until the knuckles of his hand were lost in the folds of her. He kept lapping at her, his tongue darting over her clit, his fingers now sliding into her as she pumped herself against them. He felt the muscles of her vagina gripping and holding his fingers as he slipped then in and out of her.

He could tell she was close to the top when she brought her legs up off the floor and crossed them around his shoulders, pulling herself forward, her hands now holding the lips of her vagina open for him. Her moans were so loud now he could barely hold himself back from climbing up onto her and sinking deep into her, joining her on her climb. Her body finally shook with ecstasy. He caressed her stomach, and leaned in to kiss her.

While kissing him, she maneuvered him onto his back, following with her body to rest astride him. Her body leaned forward, resting on his chest, both arms supporting her as she kissed him passionately. She could feel his cock stiffening under her as he responded to her advances. She kissed down his body, biting gently on his nipples. Troy groaned in pleasure. She came in contact with his erection. Troy moaned even louder. Feeling that he could not wait any longer, Troy turned them around again.

'You ready?' he asked. She nodded. He pushed inside of her. She moaned in delight. He drew back and pushed himself in and out of her slowly, wanting to make this last. With each stroke, he pushed himself deeper inside of her. They both moaned in delight, but soon their pace sped up. Gabriella moaning to him to go 'harder' and 'faster'.

It was then that Troy lost control of his composure and grabbed her hips, holding her on him as he drove his member deep into her. She felt it grind deep inside her, and as he fucked her, she met his thrust with her own. They slammed together in a rhythm of pleasure. Her body arched forward to rest on her arms, her breasts swaying back and forth as she slammed his member deep into herself.

Lost in animal like passion, Gabriella and Troy drove one another to the brink of orgasm, until suddenly she felt a wave wash through her, and she groaned in pleasure. Troy could feel her pussy tighten and grip at his member as she came. He continued sliding it into her, holding it deep inside her for a moment then dragging it out, to start the process again. He continued pumping in and out of her through her orgasm until she collapsed underneath him, breathing in huffs of pleasure. He wrapped his arms about her, and held her to him. Her body shuddering with bliss as he drove his member deep into her. Soon he too came.

Both of the lovers, collapsed in each other's arms. Glad to be together again. Troy pulled himself out of her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Brushing some of her 'sex' hair out of her face. He laid down next to her as she cuddled up beside him, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

'I love you Brie,' he whispered.

'I love you too Troy,' she told him. He smiled, both of them drifted off to sleep.

ONE hour later, Gabriella woke up with a startle, but she smiled when she saw Troy sleeping peacefully beside her. He looked so cute. The smile soon disappeared when she realised what time it was.

'Troy, babe...' she said; but Troy did not look like he was about to wake up any time soon. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Leaning up, she kissed him on the lips thoroughly. Troy opened his eyes slightly.

'Hey,' he whispered, blinking as he tried to adjust to the light shining through the curtain.

'Hey, sorry to wake you babe but you need to be at a game,' she said. _SHIT!_ Troy thought as he sat up in his bed. He only had one hour till the game.

'We need to take a shower,' he said.

'Mind if I join?' she asked seductively. He grinned.

'Do I really have to answer that question?' he asked her. She smiled.

BOTH Troy and Gabriella just made it on time, before the game. Troy was dragged off by his team and Coach, as Gabriella made her way through the crowd to take her seat.

'I see that you've got your suprise of the day,' Chad teased. Troy blushed.

'Hey! You knew?' he asked Chad. Chad nodded.

'The whole gang knew,' Chad replied.

Gabriella worked her way through the crowd, and squealed when she saw the gang, there to support Troy and Chad. They all ran towards her. They hugged her, glad to have their little sister and best friend back. They all took their seats as the game began. Troy was on a roll. Never, has he ever played like this at a game before. He was on fire. The nervousness he had felt earlier was suddenly gone. This was because he had his good luck charm back. He did not even give the other team a chance with the ball. Although, time to time, he was a bit laid back because he did not want to seem as a one man show.

During half-time, his eyes travelled to where Gabriella was. He gave her a sexy wink, but most girls sitting in front of her thought that it was for them. The game ended with UCLA winning by miles. Gabriella ran onto court and hugged Troy.

'CONGRATULATIONS' she screamed. He lifted her up and spun her around. She giggled heartedly. When he put her down, he gave her a kiss. Everyone stood there shocked except for the gang. They were staring at this mystery girl. Even players from the other team, knew how loyal Troy was to his girlfriend, so why did he change his mind now? Girls were watching Gabriella jealously. Never once had Troy Bolton looked at them like that. He never laid a finger on another girl, except for his friend's girlfriends whom he usually hugged.

'Yo Bolton!' one of his teammates shouted. 'You do remember that you have a girlfriend right?' he asked.

'Well then Simmons, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Gabriella Montez,' Troy said proudly. Everyone gaped at the happy couple; but they seemed oblivious to it. Guys could understand why Troy stayed loyal to Gabriella, she was smoking hot! Gabriella turned to Troy, not really liking the attention they were receiving.

'Why are they staring at us?' she asked uncomfortably.

'Don't mind them. It's just good to have you back,' he said kissing her lightly.

'It's good to be home,' she said as they kissed again.

**Ok guys that was my one-shot. I hope you liked it. I know the ending was a bit cheesy... **

**Please review. **

**Thanks**

**xyou'rethemusicinmex**


End file.
